Cintaku Berawal dari Facebook
by Ryu ditro
Summary: Bagaimana ya Naruto menghabiskan malam minggunya disaat dia tidak punya pacar?


Ehm…Ehm…Ehm…sorryyyyy publishnya lama soalnya Ryu lagi hilang ingatan,hehehehe….enggak kug lagi nggak punya inspirasi buat nulis fic,dan ini fic terbaru dari Ryu yang ceritanya bisa dibilang awal perkenalan Ryu sama pacar Ryu dan dific ini HInata aku buat menjadi tidak gagap karena nggak cocok sama yang aslinya, Hehehehehe…dan sebelumnya Ryu minta Maaf nggak bisa ngebalas Review di fic sebelumnya, tapi Ryu bangga ada juga yang mau ngereview sekaligus ngasih masukan di fic pertama Ryu yang super abal...oke deh tanpa banyak cing-cong silahkan membaca fic terbaru Ryu..maaf ya kalau bahasanya hancur nggak karu-karuan dan tulisannya acakadul…

Summary :Bagaimana ya Naruto menghabiskan malam minggunya disaat dia tidak punya pacar..

Disclaimer:Naruto punya saya dong (dilempar gayung sama om Kishi)

Selamat membaca!

Cintaku Berawal Dari Facebook

Malam minggu adalah malam yang panjang,ya itu adalah sebuah ungkapan dari segelintir orang yang sedang memadu kasih menikmati malam yang indah dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Tapi berbeda dengan pemuda yang satu ini dia hanya duduk termenung menatap langit malam yang indah tanpa ditemani seorang yang special,pemuda yang mempunyai ciri berupa rambut kuning seperti duren,bermata biru sebiru lautan,dan mempunyai tanda lahir berupa tiga garis halus disetiap masing-masing pipinya.

"Hah…apa begini ya rasanya kalau nggak punya pacar" Keluh naruto yang entah kepada siapa.

"Agh..lebih baik aku ke warnet aja deh siapa tau ada cewek cantik yang yang bisa diajak chatting,sekalian juga ajak Teme dia kan juga baru putus dengan sakura" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Naruto pun langsung mengambil Hpnya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk sahabatnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke,

_To :Teme_

_Sas,lu nggak ada acara kan sekarang._

_Status:Sent_

Narutopun meletakan Hpnya,dan beberapa saat kemudian Hpnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_To :Dobe_

_Hn..aku tidak ada acara,memangnya ada apa?_

Tanya sasuke pada Naruto

_Status :Sent_

Hp Naruto kembali berdering dengan cekatan diapun membukanya

_To :Teme_

_Bagaimana kalau kita ke warnet sekalian refreshing, Bagaimana mau tidak?_

_Status :Sent_

_To :Dobe_

_Hn..ide bagus._

Seiring balasan terakhir dari sasuke, Narutopun langsung melesat menuju rumah sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan berdua menuju warnet terdekat,yang mana penjaganya sudah mengenal baik dengan mereka berdua.

"Hei…Deidara-san apa ada yang kosong" Tanya Sasuke kepada penjaga yang bernama Deidara.

"Ada,un dinomor 8 dan 9" Tunjuk Deidara.

"Baiklah terima kasih" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

Narutopun memulai browsingnya dengan membuka Facebooknya, Setelah memasukkan E-mail dan Kata sandi narutopun mencari teman Onlinenya yang ternyata hanya ada laki-laki saja. Naruto yang dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya membuka New Tab untuk mencari lagu-lagu terbaru.

Setelah sekian lama Naruto mencari lagu yang dia suka Naruto kembali Melihat Facebooknya yang ternyata ada seorang gadis yang sedang Online, Narutopun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengajak chatting sang gadis.

Ramen Boys

"Hai…cantik" Ucap Naruto dengan gombalnya.

Narutopun menunggu dengan berdebarnya, Sambil menunggu Narutopun melihat profil teman yang diajak chatting yang sebenarnya menurut Naruto sangat cantik. Akhirnya Naruto mendapat balasan dari sang gadis.

Lavender Girl

"Hai…juga,siapa ya disana" Tanya sang gadis?

Ramen Boys

"Aku Naruto, Kamu siapa?

Lavender Girl

"Aku Hinata, Salam kenal ya.. Ucap sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

Ramen Boys

"Hei..Hinata rumah kamu dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

Lavender Girl

"Rumah aku ada diMansion Hyuga,kamu tau kan?"

Ramen Boys

"Ow…Mansion Hyuga aku tau kog" Jawab Naruto.

Merekapun berchatting ria dan tak melihat waktu yang sudah beranjak malam, Hinatapun berpamitan kepada Naruto untuk Offline karena sudah malam, Narutopun langsung dengan sigap meminta nomor Handphone Hinata, Hinata yang juga ingin mengenal sosok Naruto lebih jauh langsung memberikannya.

Hari demi haripun berlalu setelah perkenalan lewat chatting itu mereka berdua semakin dekat akhirnya Narutopun mengajak ketemuan Hinata, Karena Naruto sempat bingung memilih tempat untuk bertemu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertemu didepan rumah teman sekelas yang bernama Rock Lee yang kebetulan rumahnya cukup dekat dengan Hyuga Mansion. Narutopun menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan Hinata, Walaupun tadi Hinata sempat menolak Narutopun akhirnya dapat membujuk Hinata.

Hinatapun datang dengan saudara sepupunya yang bernama Hyuga Neji yang ternyata teman Lee waktu masih diTaman Kanak-kanak. Lee pun mengajak ngbrol Neji dan Naruto mengajak ngobrol Hinata, Naruto yang biasanya sangat hiperaktif kini hanya malu-malu kucing melihat kecantikan wajah Hinata yang sangat berbeda dengan fotonya yang ada diFacebook.

"Hai…habis darimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Da-dari rumah aja kog,Kamu sendiri darimana?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Sama kog,aku juga dari rumah aja" Jawab Hinata.

Akhirnya waktupun beranjak malam dan Hinata berpamitan untuk pulang, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa berbicara.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah pertemuan itu Narutopun semakin yakin pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Hinata, Naruto pun mengatur rencana agar dapat bertemu lagi dengan Hinata dan dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Waktupun telah ditentukan dimana pada saat malam minggu nanti dia mengajak Hinata kencan.

Pagi hari Naruto mengirim pesan singkat pada Hinata

_To :Hinata_

"_Selamat pagi Hinata-chan"_

Narutopun menunggu balasan dari Hinata, Tak lama kemudian Hp Naruto berdering ada pesan masuk dari Hinata.

_To :Naruto_

"_Selamat pagi juga Naruto-kun, ada apa pagi-pagi sudah sms?" Tanya Hinata._

_To :Hinata_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa kog,malam ini kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Naruto._

_To :Naruto_

"_Tidak ada apa?"_

_To :Hinata_

"_Kau mau tidak pergi berdua dengan ku ke taman Konoha?"_

_To :Naruto_

"_Boleh.." Ucap Hinata_

_To :Naruto_

"_Baiklah aku tunggu ditaman Konoha jam 7 ya"_

Akhirnya malam haripun datang Narutopun berangkat menuju Taman Konoha dengan semangatnya, Karena tekadnya sudah bulat kalau malam ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Sang gadis pun akhirnya datang juga, Naruto bersiap ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, Walaupun dia merasakan Jantungnya seakan mau loncat keluar karena saking groginya.

"Err..Hinata, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begini…apa kau tidak bosan jomblo terus?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Memangnya kenapa?"

"Err…Hinata kau mau tidak menjadi pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pacar ku" Ucap Naruto To the point dan dengan gugup pada kata terakhir.

"Emmm….bagaimana ya?" Pikir Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Jika tidak mau tidak apa-apa kog" Ucap Naruto sedikit lesu.

"Maaf Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa….." Gantung Hinata.

"Ohhh…tidak bisa ya" Lesu Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu Naruto, Aku mau kog jadi pacarmu" Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Sungguh Hinata..kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala saja, Narutopun langsung memeluk Hinata dengan eratnya. Pada hari itu Naruto dan Hinata telah resmi berpacaran dan hari-hari Naruto tak akan sepi lagi seiring hadirnya Hinata disisinya.

THE END.

Hore akhirnya selesai juga fic ini,hah….walaupun tulisannya masih acakadul tapi Ryu tetep seneg bias nylesein fic kedua Ryu. Hahahahahahahahahahaaha…oke deh kalau begitu Ryu minta…

Review ! no flame! Okeeeeee…..


End file.
